Pulling Him In
by MissGoose
Summary: This story follows my other fic titled "Kicking Her Out" Yuffie was super happy to be dating Vincent Valentine! Since she was dating such a great guy she needed to grow up. If she really wanted him to say "I love you" she needed to clean up her act!


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan of the Vincent &amp; Yuffie paring!

_This story follows my other fic titled "Kicking Her Out" If you haven't read that one yet, it's not a big deal, but it does explain how this tale came about. Enjoy either way!_

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Yuffie Kisaragi giggled as she looked at her new self in Tifa's mirror. When Tifa said she looked like an entirely different woman, Yuffie didn't know how right she was. Her hair was teased into a light style making her brown strands look much fuller. A touch of pink on her lips made them pop enough to pull eyes to them, but not too much to make her look obnoxious. She wore a white shirt styled as a thick tank top with a collar around her neck. The buttons in the middle stopped just an inch before revealing too much. Black slacks covered her legs and the look was completed with a pair of black flats holding a cute bow on the outside of the shoes. It was amazing how easy it was to clean her up.

"What do you think?" Tifa asked standing in front of Yuffie's new closet. A small part of the closet was holding Vincent's usually sweaters and dark pants. The rest was scattered with Yuffie's clothes. Most of her shirts were her usual tank tops, but Tifa was there to help her put to use her more dressy items.

"It's different," Yuffie said twisting in front of the full length mirror to catch all shots of her image. "I think he'll like it."

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "You know Vincent likes you for you, right?"

Yuffie sighed and pink touched her cheeks. "Yeah, I know he likes me. How do I make him love me?"

"Whoa," Tifa said and took a step back with a confused look. "You've only been dating for a couple weeks. Love takes times to form between two people. And Vincent is a special case when it comes to everyday normal things."

Yuffie bobbed her head to agree and shrugged. "I think the best way to give him more of a push is to grow up. I need to drop my silliness and become mature!" She jumped and punched her fist in the air. She quickly froze and recovered her composure. "Time to grow up! And I want you to help me."

Tifa smirked to herself and wondered which one of them would crack first? Would Yuffie give up halfway through her mission or would Vincent go insane with the sudden change in his life?

"What are some base rules for me to follow to get this started?" Yuffie asked turning away from the mirror and to Tifa with puppy eyes.

"Well, first, you need to always carry yourself straight. Act as if the world is your kingdom and out to serve only you. This brings on a vision of pride in yourself. Always present yourself with a smile and give off a small laugh whenever the time calls for it. Only when the time calls for it." Tifa sat on Yuffie's bed and scratched her chin. She was smirking with the image of Yuffie walking properly as if she were royalty. She couldn't wait to see what happened next. "Keep your stories straight and avoid randomly jumping between facts. That could confuse some and frustrate others. Also, don't interrupt people when they are talking. If you have an opinion about their story, wait to reveal the thought until they finish and ask for your view. Not everyone wants to hear what you have to say."

Yuffie scratched her chin and took a deep breath. It would be a lot of work to match up to the great Vincent Valentine. Tifa could almost read her mind and her smile didn't fault as the young woman pondered. It was going to be hilarious to see how everything played out and she couldn't wait.

Yuffie followed Tifa into her living room where the guys were sitting back watching some reporter go on and on about a new source of money possibly found in an unexplored area. Sounded promising. Yuffie did as Tifa suggested and kept her opinion on the matter to herself. She took in a slow breath and remained calm.

"What are you wearing?" Vincent finally asked staring at Yuffie. She had no idea how long he had stared, but she wasn't too worried.

"A nice outfit Tifa found in my clothes. I think it's past time for me to grow up and get my life together," Yuffie said with a charming smile to her boyfriend. He only raised an eyebrow and glanced to Tifa. Tifa shrugged and walked away form their conversation. Yuffie gave a tiny laugh and covered her mouth innocently. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I have acted too young all my life."

Vincent remained silent and only watched her as she sat next to him. She appeared only slightly uncomfortable to the average eye, but he could see much more than others. The change in her was killing her inside and he didn't know what to do.

"What would you like to do with this change of heart?" Vincent asked and turned off the television.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight. We haven't had a dinner out with just the two of us yet," Yuffie said with a calm smile.

"Sounds like a nice idea. I think I know a place we would really enjoy. We'll leave shortly," Vincent said with a tiny smile revealing a secret up his sleeve. Since Yuffie was a nice, proper lady she wouldn't dig. Smile and stay quiet.

"Let me go change into a better outfit," Yuffie said calmly and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She left him with a smile on his face and knew everything was going to be great. As calmly as possible, she walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. When the door was closed behind her she fell to her knees. She never knew being proper could be so exhausting. She was almost ready to toss in the towel and surrender. There was no way being grown up needed to be so hard! Yuffie rubbed her face and rolled her eyes. For Vincent, anything was worth it.

Yuffie returned from the bedroom wearing a flowing white dress topped with a small, green flower at the bottom of the left shoulder's strap. Her matching green flats were the same style as her black shoes from earlier. When her made up eyes found Vincent sitting on the couch she almost lost it. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a casual t-shirt under a leather jacket. It appeared as if her Vincent was exchanged with a modern day punk.

"V-Vincent?" Yuffie asked frozen in her spot.

"Y-Yuffie?" he said with a mocking tone. Who was this man and what did he do with her Vinnie?

"Are you ready to go?" Yuffie asked choosing to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach.

"Yes I am, milady," he said once again teasing her. He stood and bowed stretching out his arm. She took his offer even if her was being obnoxious about it now.

To her horror, Vincent headed straight for his motorcycle. He hopped on and started the engine and patted the seat behind him. Yuffie did not want to ride his beast of a machine in a short dress. He teased her by moving the motorcycle forward a couple feet as if he would leave her. Yuffie let out a small screech and the noise brought a smile to Vincent's face as she covered her mouth in shock. She hopped onto his bike and leaned forward to talk in his ear.

"That was mean," she warned.

"Almost as mean as thinking I would want you to change?" he asked and began their trip to their place for dinner.

Yuffie held her mouth together tightly as they drove through the city. She looked at all the great places they passed and wondered where they were going to have their dinner. She gave off a puzzled face no one could see as they left the city. It made sense for them to remain in the city and settle with one of the places nearby to have dinner. There were some nice places in Kalm and Yuffie would have been fine with any of them. Her confusion exploded to chaos when Vincent pulled into a grassy area next to a large lake. He took a picnic blanket out of his backpack and stretched it out on the grass before he set up a simple picnic dinner for the two of them.

"Vincent..." Yuffie looked down to where he sat. He leaned back on his hands and smiled up at her. "What are you doing?"

"Yuffie, would you sit next to me, please?" he asked finally tossing aside his jokes.

Yuffie did as he asked and took the bottle of water he handed to her. She waited for him to say something as patiently as she could. It would be rude to rush him, but there was only so much she could take. To distract her mind, she tapped her fingers randomly against the bottle in her hands.

"You're driving me mad with that," Vincent said a gave a bob to where she sat. Yuffie stopped her fingers and looked down to her lap. "Not the tapping. That I would almost expect from you, but the dress? I don't know what's going on in your head at the moment, Yuffie. Usually, I am the one reading off to everyone else what you're thinking. Why did you change so much?"

"Well," Yuffie said and thought back to Tifa's instructions. He asked so she would answer. "I wanted to grow up for you, Vincent. I want to show you how much I want to be with you. This is only a small step to show how much I care."

"Stop it," Vincent said with a groan and sat up slowly. "I know you care and I wouldn't be with you if I thought you needed to change. I got into this relationship knowing almost everything about you. What surprise do you need to hide from me?"

"I love you," Yuffie said in a quiet whisper only Vincent's ears would be able to hear.

Vincent smiled and reached over to take her head. When she looked up to his eyes he pulled her arm so she was resting her head against his shoulder. "I know that and I love you too. I never thought to say it out loud because I thought the feelings were obvious."

Yuffie smiled and rubbed her nose against his shoulder. "Where did you get these clothes?"

Vincent laughed and looked down at his outfit. "The jeans are something I wear on occasion but the tee...I used to wear them to bed many years ago. This one was on the floor in front of our washer. I never picked it up until I decided to throw you a shock in response to the shock I received. The jacket, well, I keep it in the back of the closet downstairs. I'm actually surprised you never found it."

"Wait, you're wearing a dirty shirt?!" Yuffie yelled and jumped out of his arms.

"There's my Yuffie," he said with a chuckle. "I guess it's time to call it a day?"

"No way," Yuffie said picking up a sandwich in a plastic bag. "We are going to finish this date before we head back home. I laugh if you think you're getting out of this one sp easily, Vinnie."

"There's my girl," Vincent said. He reached over and pulled her to him to kiss the top of her head.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled backing away. "You have that nasty shirt on and it probably is carrying enough germs to take out a whole city!"

"You're exaggerating," Vincent said smiling and shaking his head.

"I am not!" Yuffie yelled and took another bite. They continued to tease one another through their date. It was a simple misunderstanding and Yuffie felt foolish for trying to pull Vincent to her when he was already captured. Their love was there without needing to change anything about them. Although, the teasing side of Vincent was something she could get used to.


End file.
